This is our flirting:void(0)
by Sapphire1112
Summary: After leaving Sam suddenly phones Connie for a chat out of the blue. In two minds whether to do this as a one shot or whether to develop it further - suggestions much appreciated. I do not own the characters. Strachamp.
1. Chapter 1

About a month or so after Sam and Grace's sudden unannounced departure, Connie received a text from him, asking if he could ring her that evening. It was strange – she _often_ spoke to Grace on the phone – and by email, text or Skype, but she hadn't really spoken to Sam since they'd left. She was sat in front of the TV with a glass of wine when her phone rang...

"Hi, how are you?" he asked to her surprise – she had been expecting him to launch straight into _why_ he was ringing. Something to do with Grace probably – or maybe to do with her going to Aspen with them at Christmas. If she was honest, she had been expecting to have to discuss the arrangements for Aspen at some point – though not this soon

"Fine." She answered. "How are you?" If _he_ was going to do the 'niceties' then she was _not_ going to be out-done.

"Fine."

"Ok." Connie agreed – wondering why he had _actually_ rung. So far this conversation seemed pretty _pointless_ to her – though she unexpectedly found it quite pleasant listening to his voice. However, it was his next statement after a long pause, that almost made her drop her glass of wine in shock.

"I miss you."

 _'I miss you'_ Was it really _Sam_ on the other end of the phone? " _Are you drunk?!_ " she responded curtly. Surely, he _must_ be...

" _No._ " He sounded slightly hurt that she obviously hadn't believed his heartfelt confession – but then, he only had himself to blame after the way he had left.

She hesitated, still not _really_ believing that he was sober and of sound mind. "Then why are you acting _weird?_ "

"I'm not." He protested. "I just miss you."

"So you said." she exclaimed. "But _you_ left me, remember!" _Maybe he'd just had a bad day at work. Grace had told her that he was working a lot._

"I know...I'm sorry."

Connie nearly dropped her glass again. _Did he – Sam Strachan, just apologise to her?!_ "It's fine. You were getting on my nerves anyway!"

"Course I was." He sighed – that was _exactly_ the kind of response he had been expecting from her, but he knew it wasn't true. He had realised from the _way_ she had reacted to his impromptu departure that she had actually been enjoying spending time with him. He'd realised too late that it hadn't _just_ been about Grace. She would not easily admit to missing him though, _he knew that too_. "So...what have you been up too?"

"Work." _Well, what else was she meant to say?_ They'd didn't normally engage in small-talk – if that's what this was.

"Is that _all_?"

He sounded disappointed – but, why _would_ he be? What exactly had he been _expected_ her to say? She didn't really have 'friends' and she never went out anywhere that wasn't work-related. The only people she _really_ spent time with outside of work were himself and Grace – and he knew perfectly well that she couldn't do that now. "Yes...I'm off tomorrow, but Grace told me earlier, that you're working – so shouldn't you be going to bed?"

" _You're not my mother!_ " He retorted, cross at her bossy comment.

Connie snorted at his comparison of her to Audrey Strachan. " _No, I should hope not!_ "

"Whatever!" Sam retorted again. "You don't _like_ her, do you?"

"Who?"

"My Mum!" he clarified.

" _Oh, you noticed!_ " Connie exclaimed sarcastically.

Sam sniggered. "She doesn't like _you_ either!" He responded before he could stop himself.

" _Great!_ Thanks for telling me." Connie remarked. _Seriously Sam?_ She thought. _Tell me something I don't know!_ "I don't want to talk about your mother!"

"Why did you bring her up then?" he shot back.

" _I didn't Sam – you did!_ " She pointed out.

"Whatever." He was annoyed now - with himself for falling into her trap.

"That's your favourite word at the moment!" She commented.

"Whatever." He repeated mechanically.

" _Exactly_ my point!" She sniggered – delighted that she'd managed to catch him so successfully – not once, but twice!

"Oh, _shut up!_ "

" _Go to bed,_ then!" She responded without hesitation.

"No, I'm having too much _fun_ annoying you at the moment!"

"Strangely Sam, I'm _not_ annoyed with you." She answered. It wasn't really _that_ strange. They both really _enjoyed_ these kind of 'conversations' they had under the pretence of winding each other up. It was the way they flirted – without actually _admitting_ to flirting with each other.

"I'm having fun _not_ annoying you then!" He snorted, not wanting to be out-done.

"Ok – if that's what makes you _happy_..."

It _did_ make him happy, but he still wanted to know how she was under all that bravado. He paused. "What makes _you_ happy?"

The sudden change of tone to their conversation caught her off guard. She had been _happy_ before he had taken off with Grace – she had been _happy_ with him and Grace. She had had _them_ and her job – _she didn't need anything else._ But now... "I haven't really thought about it." She lied.

Possibly he _suspected_ that she was lying - _probably_. "There must be _something._ " He probed.

"Work." She answered – not wanting him to delve any further.

" _Seriously?_ " his voice was _thick_ with scepticism.

"Well, what _else_ have I got?!" she retorted crossly. " _You took everything else I had_."

There was a silence whilst Sam swallowed a lump in his throat. " _You've got me and Grace._ "

" _Have I?_ " she replied. "I mean – _really?_ " She didn't like where this conversation was going now.

" _Of course, you have._ " He repeated. "But you didn't _want me_ before I left.

 _Yes I did!_ Her mind screamed as she answered, her voice wavering slightly. " _That_ hasn't changed."

He _knew_ she was lying now. "Course not – and _I don't want you either._ " He addeed. Of course, _that_ was a lie too.

" _Course not!_ " She snorted. Why did you ring me then, Sam?

Sam sighed. "I'll admit it – if you do!"

"Fine – whatever!" Connie retorted loudly.

He smiled to himself – that was the _closest_ he'd ever got to getting an admission from her that she wanted him. " _Favourite word, darling?_ " He commented, relating back to her earlier comment.

" _Shut up!_ " She exclaimed as he chuckled delightedly.

"This is fun, isn't it?" He remarked. "Come on, Connie – admit it, you're enjoying it too!"

She kind of was. She _really_ was. "If you say so, Sam."

He thought back to their earlier conversation. "You said Grace told you I was working tomorrow?" He paused, this was probably going to sound a bit... _cheesy._ "So...you ask her about me, then?"

"Yeah – why wouldn't I, Sam?" She replied. Because I care.

"I...I just thought after the way I just left...you wouldn't _want to know_..." He trailed off.

"Well, I did kind of _push you away_..." she muttered. She cleared her throat, pulling herself together. "Anyway – Grace would probably find it a bit odd if I didn't acknowledge your existence."

" _Right._ " He agreed. "She said you were coming to Aspen for Christmas?"

 _Here we go_ , Connie thought, this is where he tells me not to bother going – to make some excuse to Grace because _he_ doesn't want me there or he finds the whole idea awkward... "Yeah."

"That's great." he answered brightly.

"Glad you think so." He _sounded_ genuine – did he really want her there? She wasn't sure. "It's certainly put you _high_ in the 'Daddy' stakes!" She added. referring to him renting a place in Aspen rather than letting her join them.

He chuckled lightly. " _Jealous_ , Con?"

"No." She sighed. "I just didn't think _you'd_ want me there."

"Well, I couldn't really say _'no'_ , could I? - Gracie wants you there."

Connie scoffed to hide her disappointment – for a second she had actually _thought_ it had been his idea to invite her – and though it meant a lot that her daughter wanted her there, she had _already_ known that. What she _wanted_ to know now, was that, despite what he'd previously led her to believe by the way he'd left, _Sam_ _wanted_ _her there_ _too_. Obviously, he didn't. "Great. So, you _don't_ want me there – you're just worried about damaging her opinion of you if you say 'no'." She retorted bitterly. " _Thanks_ Sam! That makes me feel _really special!_ " She went to hang up – a fact which he'd clearly realised.

" _No!_ " He exclaimed hurriedly. "I didn't mean that! _Please don't hang up, darling – I want you there too._ "

There was a pause as she debated whether or not to hang up on him anyway – but the anticipation was just to much. " _Really?_ " She asked eventually.

"Yeah." he briefly closed his eyes, relieved that she hadn't hung up on him. "I'm really looking forward to it, Con."

Yeah, me too, Sam" She agreed.

There was a pause. "So...urm...Grace said that you're mentoring Ethan?" Clearly, Grace spoke to her Dad about Connie too.

"Yeah." She giggled. " _Why – are you jealous?_ "

"No." He answered. "I think it's _nice of you_."

Connie sighed with slight exasperation. "I _am_ nice, Sam!"

"I know."

"Ethan was _struggling_ – he needed a _distraction_." she explained, when there was another pause.

"Do _you?_ "

"Do I _what_?" She backtracked – trying to work out what he was asking.

"Do _you_ need a distraction?"

"Maybe. Probably." Was he actually _worried_ about her? "I just hope I can do a better job with him, than I did with you."

"What do you mean? - You did a _great_ job with me. I'm a _brilliant_ doctor." Sam responded, before realising just how arrogant he sounded. She was _bound_ to pick up on that.

But Connie didn't – at least, not directly for that comment. Instead she just sighed and added "...and reckless...and arrogant...with a massive ego...does it not occur to you that _I_ taught you to be like that?"

" _Ouch!_ "

"Yeah – hurts me too, Sam!" she remarked, lighting the mood.

"Well – I'm glad you've got the _distraction_ though. I don't like the thought of you being _lonely_..." Not that she'd admit it if she was, he thought.

"Pity _that_ didn't occur to you before!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Con. I _am_ sorry – and _I do miss you._ "

"I miss you too – both of you!" Had she really said that to him? "Get some sleep, Sam – you've got work in the morning!"

"In a minute, but first..."

"What?" She asked.

" _Phone sex?_ " He suggested innocently.

"Piss off!" Connie retorted – though she couldn't help being a bit amused by his brazen request. _Only Sam Strachan!_

He chuckled. "You're _itching_ to give me a slap now, aren't you! - it's a pity you can't reach!"

"Yes I am." She agreed. "But I can wait until Christmas!"

Sam sniggered. " _Love you too, darling! –_ I'll ring you tomorrow. - and _I can't wait_ for Christmas! I don't mind getting a slap...as long as I get a _kiss_ afterwards!"

" _You arrogant git!_ " She retorted, giggling. "You'd better think yourself _lucky_ that I like kissing you, hadn't you! Sweet dreams, Sam!"

He chuckled. " _Very_ sweet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Connie had been looking forward to it all day when the phone _finally_ rang late that evening. She _needed_ to talk after the day she'd had and she found that after their last phone call – she was _craving_ the sound of his voice.

"Hi sweetheart – how was your day?" He asked.

"Seriously Sam." She sighed. " _Don't ask!_ "

"That bad, huh?"

"The new F1 started today." She stated.

"Oh, _that_ bad!" Sam chuckled. "What'd he do? - knock the hospital down!"

" _No._ " She answered. " _But his Mum nearly knocked me off my bike when she dropped him off!"_

Sam snorted. "I see what you mean." He commented. "Your mother a _lmost_ knocking the boss over – no that's not the _best_ start, is it?!"

"It's not funny!" Connie exclaimed reproachfully – her temper already flaring up. It didn't take much these days and after a bad day , she had a _particularly_ short fuse.

"I know, darling – I'm sorry. I was _teasing_ you." Sam tried his best to soothe her. Sometimes she was like time bomb just _waiting_ to explode. All it took were the _wrong_ words to light the fuse. "You're ok though darling, aren't you? - I mean you didn't get _hurt_ or anything?" He added in genuine concern.

"Oh _like you care_ , Sam!" She retorted, her lit fuse stifled slightly – but still simmering dangerously.

He sighed. "Connie, we're been through this. I _do_ care – I _really do_. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, Sam. - thank you."

"Good." He answered – pleased with himself for successfully calming her down. An awkward silence followed as Sam felt the need to hug her by way of comfort and he was suddenly very aware of the painfully long distance between them – one that he'd caused by moving across the ocean. "Con – you know, we could always..." he hesitated. "video message – or Skype. It could be nice..." Not the same as a hug – but at least he'd be able to _see_ her.

" _No!_ " She answered abruptly – and then winced slightly. That had come out sharper than she had meant. " _It's too difficult._ " She muttered as he bit his lip on the other end of the call.

"Oh." He didn't really understand.

"I do it with Grace, because it makes her happy." She explained – realising he needed an explanation. "But it's so _hard_ , Sam. _Seeing_ her – and not being able to touch her – _hug_ her _._ _Please_ don't make me do it again with you."

Of course, that was only _part_ of the reason. Connie was worried that he would notice that something was wrong – _stupid, really_ , she thought. It's not like it was stamped across her forehead or anything. Then again, their daughter was still young – and therefore naive in certain matters, whereas Sam was a _brilliant doctor_ and was quite likely to pick up the signs that Grace would miss. He might _notice_ if Connie suddenly went dizzy or breathless – and whilst she could easily convince Grace it was the computer or phone signal, if she _did_ notice, Sam would certainly be more sceptical and liable to _question_ Connie over it.

" _Ok_. I understand." He sounded disappointed, but agreed – much to her relief. "So...this F1..."

"Yes...well David brought him to my office for his introduction – only when they arrived, David was on his own – introducing the invisible man!" She suddenly chuckled at the memory.

" _Magician, darling?_ " Sam remarked.

"No." She responded, giggling. "He was _hiding_ outside my office! - David told him not to believe everything he'd heard!"

"Oh _brilliant_!" Sam chuckled.

"Mm-hm. Then he came in like a _rabbit in headlights_. My guess is that someone told him that it was me his Mum nearly knocked over! I don't think he'd made the _connection_ himself, so it must have given him a fright!"

"Hm-mm, _that_ would frighten _anyone_!" Sam retorted dramatically.

"You realise that I'm _only_ letting you get away with that comment because I'm too far away to give you a slap?" She remarked.

"Yeah...you could always set up a _tab_ , though – like in a pub. As long as I get _kisses_ in between..." He suggested, chuckling again.

"Hm-mm, don't _tempt_ me!...As it happens, I can't keep track of all the _reasons_ for slapping you anyway... _luckily for you!_ " Connie giggled.

"Oh...so _'one size – fits all!_ _'_ " He exclaimed flirtatiously. " _I like it_!...but darling you _can_ be quite scary sometimes! I was _terrified_ when I first met you...!"

" _Oh? Nothing's changed then, Sam!_...At least I've got my _Halloween costume_ sorted though!" She added sarcastically.

Sam sniggered. "You don't need a _costume_ \- just go as _yourself_!"

"Thanks for that comment, _sweetie_!" She replied.

"You're _very_ _welcome_ , my darling!" He paused. "So...back to the F1..."

"Well, when he _eventually_ entered the _lion's cave_..." Sam chuckled again as she continued. "The _first_ thing he did was apologise for his Mum's driving!"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Sam retorted. "What's he like – you know _as a person_?"

"Strange!"

" _Strange?!_ " he repeated.

"He _saluted_!" Connie retorted with the same air of astonishment she'd had when it had happened. "I asked him to attend a call-out with Lily and he said ' _message received_ ' and _saluted at me!_ "

" _Hilarious!_ " Sam sniggered. "Wish I could have _seen_ your face!"

"Yes well, I think Lily was _pretty surprised_ as well!" Connie quipped. "And it got _worse_ for the F1 – Lily was his mentor and I don't think he impressed her _at all_ on the call out – and then he managed to _injure_ Iain!"

"Oh – how did he do _that_?" Sam asked.

"I overheard Iain calling the F1 ' _a flaming liability_ ' when they came back from the call-out - so I called said F1 to my office for a chat..."

" _Uh oh!_ "

"I was very _nice_ , actually! I gave him the chance to _explain_..." She retorted in protest. "He said that he ' _barged_ ' Iain because he was _excited_ and he _'wanted to see'_ and as a result, he 'barged' Iain into a broken car window, where the latter cut his hand!" She explained distastefully.

"He sounds like a bloody _child_!" Sam retorted indignantly..

"Hm-mm. A bit like _you_ sometimes..." She commented.

He should have _known_ that a remark like that would evoke a dig at his immaturity when they'd first met, but he had grown up a lot now. Sam sighed. "Was that _fair_ , Con?"

"No, it wasn't – _I'm_ _sorry_." She muttered. "You're right – you've grown up an awful lot since we first met – I guess we both have."

"Thank you." He responded, grateful that she'd apologised for her jibe.

"Ok. Anyway, I don't think Lily was very impressed on the call-out." She paused. "And he _bolted out_ _of_ _my office_ when I was giving him a dressing down – I was _mid-sentence_! David found him being sick in the toilets!"

Sam sniggered. "Sorry – but you _actually_ made him throw up!"

" _I_ didn't make him do anything of the sort." She retorted loudly – slightly hurt by the way Sam's comment had sounded. _Connie Beauchamp did not make her staff sick!_ "He's just _way_ too sensitive! - I heard David telling Louise the F1 said he thought that the women in the ED were a little ' _brusque'!_ "

"Well, _you_ kind of _are_ , darling. " Sam pointed out helpfully. " - and I mean that in a _nice_ way! It's one of the things _I love about you!_ "

"Thanks – _I think_! Anyway, me , _I get_ – but _Lily_?"

"You're _kidding_ right? Lily's like a ' _mini-you'!_ " He retorted.

" _What?_ "

"Oh, come on, Con – don't tell me you haven't _noticed_! _Lily wants to be you_!"

"Oh." She remarked. "Well, she's not going to be me _now_. She's moving to Hong Kong!"

"What?"

"Yep. Transfer." Connie explained. "It's a research post."

"Oh, I see." Sam answered. "So this F1...he's got a _name_ I presume?"

Connie sighed. _"Rashid._ Apparently he likes to be called _'Rash'!"_

Sam snorted. "I'm not surprised!"

"Yes." Connie agreed. "So, what have _you_ been up to since we last spoke?"

" _Er...not...much_." He muttered vaguely – racking his brains. Actually, he couldn't think of _anything_. "Just work" He took the mickey out of Connie for only having 'work' as an answer when _he_ asked, but now he came to think of it, all he did was 'work', 'sleep' and 'look after Grace'. He decided against mentioning the latter – it would be a bit like rubbing salt into the wound.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I've been _wondering_ , Con -" he remarked.

"Have you? - About what?"

"Have you been to the centre recently?"

"No, Sam – it's not really something I _feel like doing_ _on my own_ , if I'm honest."

"It doesn't have to be _in_ the centre" He pointed out.

Connie sighed. "Not a lot of _places_ to go climbing in Holby, Sam!"

"No – that's true, I guess."

"- and my point still stands. It was ' _our'_ thing. It's not much fun on my own."

It had been their shared interest, apart from their daughter – something different while Grace was at her respite place once a week. The first time had been entirely accidental – they had both been 'trying it out' and they both turned up there at the same time. Sam had been surprised when Connie had agreed to go with him after that – albeit _'on the quiet'_. She wouldn't be _seen_ with him by anyone that _knew_ them – and she would _never_ agree that an such occasion was a _date_. They hadn't exactly been _friends_ when they'd gone either. As far as Connie had been concerned...they were two people who _knew_ each other – and two people who _enjoyed_ climbing.

 _And that was all. But things had changed and she loved hearing his voice on the phone._


End file.
